


with a young leaf I would wipe the tears from your eyes

by slash4femme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blindness, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: When Neji wakes up the world is grey and indistinct as if he's trying to peer through a cloth of some kind. For a split second, he lays completely still, heart pounding, senses straining to sense the presence of danger and body poised to move. He remembers with the next breath, the mission, the pain behind his eyes after hours upon hours of using his byakugan, the darkening of his vision.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelloStarTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloStarTea/gifts).



> Written for hello-star-tea who wanted domesticity between characters who were already in love.   
> This fic was part of the Naruto Gift Exchange. 
> 
> the title is from a poem by Matsuo Bashō and probably inexcusably taken out of context. 
> 
> This story is inspired by Naruto Shippuden episode 306.

Neji can sense Lee coming when he's still halfway down the hall.

Lee can move as quietly as any ninja but now he's making no effort to or disguises his chakra as he barrels down the hall and throws the door to Neji's hospital room open.  
  
"Neji-kun!"

"I'm all right Lee," Neji says. "I overused my byakugan during the mission. It's just a strain injury, it will heal itself in a week or so."

"Neji's right," Sakura says from where she's standing beside Neji's bed. "Although calling it 'just a strain injury' might be understating things. Generally speaking, we see more of this sort of loss of vision due to overuse in sharigan users but the injuries you sustained during the war probably made you more susceptible. You should keep that in mind in the future. There are no records of byakugan users losing their eyesight permanently due to overuse but that doesn't mean it couldn't happen."

"Losing his eyesight?"

Neji can feel Lee's presence, big, warm and protective, hovering over him and sighs inwardly.

"I can't see." He says. "Not permanently but for the time being, I can't see anything at all."

Lee is quiet for a long moment and then he says. "I understand."

He sounds very serious and although Neji can't see him he can imagine Lee frowning intensely, waiting for Sakura to tell him what needs to be done in order for Neji to recover.

"He needs rest," Sakura says. "And to not activate his byakugan no matter what for a few weeks maybe even a month. He'll be off duty until his eyesight returns. I've already cleared it with the Hokage but there's really not much more I can do here so I am clearing you, Neji, to go home."

Neji nods and slides off the bed. He can feel Lee still hovering beside him but Lee doesn't make a move to help Neji, waiting for Neji to ask first.

"If you start experiencing any pain in your eyes or headaches contact me immediately," Sakura says. "Otherwise I'll check in on you in about a week."

"Thank you." Neji nods in her general direction.

Lee starts for the door just a second before Neji does, subtly giving Neji someone to follow. Neji is almost certain he could find the door based on his mental image of the layout of the room from past hospital visits and from hearing people go in and out. Still, he is grateful for Lee's presence particularly when they step out into the much busier hallway.

Neji concentrates on Lee, the sound of his breathing, the pulse of his chakra, the way he can sense Lee's closeness when their arms brush. He lets Lee guide him of the hospital and onto the street.

There were even more distractions here but Neji steads his breathing, mentally running through a routine to clear his mind and then focuses on Lee.

He knows when they turn onto their street. He can smell the lilacs from Mrs. Ito's garden and hear the Koizumi family's new baby fussing, the click of claws and the snuffling from the ninken from the house across the street from theirs.

Their house is the last on the street and Neji lets out his breath in a quiet, relieved sigh when Lee pushes the gate open. This is truly familiar ground,  
quiet and reassuring.

They pause to remove their sandals in the front hall and as soon as Neji straightens up Lee hugs him.

Lee's muscular arms go around him and pulling him back against Lee's chest. Neji stiffens only momentarily in surprise before melting against Lee, letting his own arms go around Lee's waist.

"I am so glad you are back and that you are safe," Lee says against Neji's hair.

"I'm glad too." Neji presses his face against the curve of Lee's neck, breathes in the scent of warm skin, sweat mixing with the scent of incense Lee burns at the dojo and the spices he uses in the kitchen.

 _Home,_ Neji's entire body sings.

He's finally home.

"Are you sure you are truly all right?" Lee's arms drop away. Neji's can't see it but he can feel the intensity of Lee's gaze on him sense Lee's worried frown.

"I will be fine." Neji reaches out, feels the silken, softness of Lee's hair against his fingers and then the curve of Lee's cheek. "I've seen this happen to other members of the Hyuga clan. My eyesight will return with time."

That's what he'd told his team when he'd woken from his assigned hour of fitful sleep to find the world around him had gone completely dark. It's what he'd told Sakura when they'd brought him to the hospital upon reaching Konoha. He tells it to Lee now and hopes it's the truth.

Lee's hand covers his own, braiding their fingers together.

"I will trust you," Lee says. "If you say it will be all right then it will be."

Neji feels his heart twist in his chest at the complete certainty in Lee's voice.

_I trust you._

Neji leans forward, realized when Lee meets him halfway.

Their lips press together a little awkward at first until Neji lets himself relax into it, hands coming up to grip Lee's shoulders as they fit themselves together; the soft, wet slide of mouths, a shared, breath, the solidness of Lee's, scarred, calloused hands against the back of his neck, Lee's fingers in his hair.

Neji is just starting to contemplate if he wants this to lead to more when Lee suddenly pulls away.

"Oh! I forgot!" Lee cries far too loudly for how close they are standing.  
Neji winces at the volume but doesn't step back.

"I was making dinner for us before I received the message from Sakura-chan that you were at the hospital," Lee says at a normal volume this time.

"Dinner?" Neji blinks, licks his lips, missing Lee's warmth against him.

"Yes!" Lee speeds ahead of him into the kitchen. Neji listens to the clatter of dishes as Lee moves around the space.

Whatever Lee is making does smell good.

He can smell dashi, soy sauce, and the earthiness of mushrooms.

"Neji-kun!" Lee yelps. "This was supposed to be a surprise!"

"I can't see how am I supposed to know what your making?" Neji arches his eyebrows.

"You are a genius ninja you could find a way." Lee's hands land on Neji's shoulders guiding him gently but firmly out of the kitchen.

Neji laughs and settles at the table as Lee goes back to the kitchen.

Neji listens to the sounds of Lee cooking, enjoys the warm scents of food.

"There." Lee comes back into the room and there's a click as he puts a dish in front of Neji. "Nishin soba, welcome home Neji-kun."

Neji can feel the warm steam coming off the bowl. He can smell the light, sweet and tangy broth and the seared herring on top of a bed of noodles.

It's his favorite dish, has been since he was a child.

"Thank you." He says softly and can almost feel Lee's smile.

Even so, he doesn't reach for his chopsticks or the bowl right away. It's an old habit from a long time ago when he'd only been allowed to eat or drink when he was told no matter how hungry he was.

Lee's fingers find his, just the lightest brush across his knuckles and Lee's voice is warm, compassionate but not pitying when he says "Eat. This is for you."

And only then does Neji reaches for his bowl.

Lee talks as they eat, filling Neji in on the happenings around the village while he'd been gone.

Neji doesn't talk much, the exhaustion of the mission is finally starting to make his body feel heavy, his mind slow.

"I think I need to go to bed." He says setting his bowl aside.

"Are you all right? Is something the matter? Do you feel sick?" Lee is instantly on his side of the table, all looming presence and fluttering hands that Neji can sense in his personal space.

"I'm just tired," Neji says patiently. "It was a long mission and harder than I was expecting."

Lee backs off a fraction. "Of course." He says his voice gone solemn again. "I understand. Rest and revitalize yourself!" There's a pause. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

From anyone else, an offer of help in bed would sound like a come-on but Neji can feel the restless energy coming off Lee like a wave. He knows Lee will need to go on an evening run or maybe even run plus impromptu training session before he's burnt off enough energy to sleep but he won't leave if Neji needs him.

Irritation mixes with tenderness inside of Neji's chest, like an old bruise pushed down on too hard.

It's a feeling he's used to with Lee.

"Go for your run, I am more than capable of finding my own way to bed."

He hears Lee let out a breath.

"All right, if you are sure."

"I'm sure." Neji stands and listens to the clatter of dishes as Lee clears their dinner away.

"Thank you." He says more gently when Lee comes back into the room. "The soba was delicious."

"You are very welcome," Lee says. "Sleep well Neji-kun."

Then he's gone, bounding into the hall.

Neji waits until he hears the front door close before moving.

He hadn't lied, even in the darkness, he can still navigate the familiar spaces of the house just fine.

He finds his way down the hall, unrolls their futon, locates his sleeping robe and braids his hair for the night. He traces the edge of the wall until he finds the doorway to the bathroom then washes his face and brush his teeth.

Lee will be gone for hours yet.

Neji lays in bed and shuts his eyes. His body is so heavy with fatigue but his mind won't settle, showing him flashes of the mission, replaying the fear in Lee's voice when he'd first come through the hospital door.

Neji takes a careful breath and then another. Slowly things settle and he lets himself go and drift into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lee runs.

Usually, he jogs lightly, but today he runs as hard as he can without activating gates. He runs until his legs ache, the muscles in his thighs burn and his heart pounds. He concentrating on the rhythm of his movements, pushing himself to go even further.

He remembers coming into the hospital room to find Neji sitting still and calm, with Sakura beside him, pale eyes focused on nothing.

He wants to help. More than anything he wants to be able to do something to comfort Neji or to assist his recovery, even if just a little bit.

He's known Neji since they were twelve years old though.

Lee knows Neji stands on his own, always.

It's a matter of dignity, pride and trust and Lee respects that. He knows that if Neji wants his help he will ask and Neji hasn't asked yet.

So Lee runs.

When he hits the woods he lets go, running as fast as he can, using the trees to propel himself forward. The wind whips by his face as he goes faster until it howls in his ears and even the large old trees groan and creak as he hits them.

It feels like freedom when he moves like this, his muscles working his chest heaving. His mind clears until there's only this; speed and motion and pushing his body to its limits.

It feels like being whole.

He slows when loops back around and approaches the village again.  
The calm that had settled over him when he'd been pushing himself in the forest evaporates a little.

He wants to say something to Neji. The perfect something that will put

Neji's mind at ease and let Lee shoulder some of the fear and stress he knows Neji must feel even if he isn't showing it.

At the end of their street, he comes to a stop, jogging in place as he tries to construct such a speech in his mind. Something about comrades trust and love and youth, but none of the words seem quite right. They are all things Neji has heard before, most of them, Lee will admit, from speeches Gai-sensei has given over the years.

They don't feel like the words Neji needs to hear, the ones what will express all the things Lee wants to say.

If he were someone like Gai-sensei Lee's sure he would know what to say, but he isn't and every speech he tries to come up with feels clumsy and inadequate even inside his own head. Lee knows he often says the wrong thing, he always has since he was a child. He wishes he could give inspiring speeches, be like Naruto or Gai-sensei, always with the right thing to say, or even like Tenten or Neji with such strong senses of self-assurance that when they say everything will be all right people believe them. But words have never been Lee's friend, they get jumbled up and come out wrong, too strong, too passionate, too strange.

Lee bites his lip, his gaze catching on the house across the street from his own.

It is late in the evening, the summer sky starting to darken overhead but there are lights on in the house and it's not so late that the occupants should be in bed yet. Lee starts to slowly jog in that direction.

He unlatches the gate and jogs up the front door. Gai-sensei pulls the door open a few moments after he knocks.

"Lee!" It makes Lee's heart warm to see his sensei's face light up with genuine happiness. "Come in! How can I help you this evening?"

"Thank you for seeing me so late sensei." Lee ducks into the house, bows to Gai-sensei, removes his shoes.

Gai-sensei laughs, big and booming. "Don't thank you me Lee, you are always welcome here."

He pushes Lee into the living room, where the Lord Hokage is laying face down on the floor.

"Err," Lee says when he sees him. "I do not want to intrude."

"Nonsense." Gai navigates his chair around the prone figure on the floor. "Kakashi is just resting after a vigorous day of guiding and watching over our beloved village. He will be ready for a session of after-dinner training soon enough."

The Lord Hokage groans from his position on the floor.

Lee would never contradict his beloved sensei but it doesn't look like the Lord Hokage will be up for that much training tonight. Then he feels bad for even thinking it.

"So Lee," Gai-sensei says. "What can I do to help you?"

Lee pulls himself up a straight as he can. "Sensei." He says in his Most Serious voice. "I need to talk to you and learn from your wisdom."

"Of course," Gai-sensei says easily enough his tone still light but his gaze has sharpened. "Why don't we speak out back since it's such a lovely evening it would be a shame to waste even a moment of it." He gives his husband a meaningful look. The Lord Hokage doesn't twitch so much as a finger.

Gai wheels himself towards the back door the leads out into the yard.

Lee steps around the body on the floor. "Hokage-sama." He bows respectfully on his way by.

There's a veranda on the back off the house that looks out over the Gai-sensei's yard. There's a little coy pond there and a section of yard that's been pounded down into a training ring with wooden sparring posts set up.   
Gai-sensei transfers himself from his chair to the veranda and sits with his legs dangling off the edge. One of the ninken stands from where he'd been sleeping in the shade of the veranda then lowers himself again so he can put his head in Gai-sensei's lap.

Lee thinks he should probably sit beside his sensei but he still feels too wound up to sit still. There's energy buzzing underneath his skin telling him to run faster, strike harder, push himself further. He goes, gratefully, to the closest sparring post, dropping into the familiar stand and punches the post hard enough to make it groan but not break. He falls into an easy one-two, strike-block-strike pattern. Simply and easy as breathing, it clears his mind somewhat.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Gai-sensei's big scarred hands move as he ruffles the ears of the dog in his lap.

A gentle gesture, but Lee's body still tightens with the desire to fight -- just a little.

For a moment he debates saying nothing at all. This is Neji's business, after all, Lee doesn't want to say something when it's not his place and he doesn't want to worry Gai-sensei needlessly. Still, he does want to hear Gai-sensei's advice.

"Neji-kun returned from his mission this afternoon." He says slowing his motions until he's standing still in front of the post. "He was injured during the mission. Not badly, he and Sakura-chan assure me and I trust them I just ... I want to help him but I do not know what to say." He turns his gaze beseechingly towards Gai-sensei.

His entire life Gai-sensei has been one of the wisest, strongest men Lee has ever known. Surely he will be able to tell Lee what to do.

"Lee," Gai says and Lee stands straight and goes very still because Gai-sensei is using that voice, the one he uses when he's about to teach Lee something. "Neji is your husband. You don't need me to tell you how to help him through his recovery."

Lee doesn't argue, that would go against everything he knows about how to treat his beloved teacher, but it isn't what he wants to hear either.

His right hand finds his left, twisting his fingers together.

"But sensei." He ventures finally. "You know I am not good at making speeches."

"You are very right that supporting your most precious person during these sorts of times is important," Gai-sensei says. In his lap, the dog rolls over and Gai begins patting his belly. "So ask Neji what he needs from you while he recovers from his injuries."

Lee thinks about earlier that evening. He had already asked Neji if he needed anything and Neji, like always, had said he would be fine on his own. But Neji ... is not all right by himself Lee knows that.

He sighs. "You are right sensei." He says. "And I will find a way."

Gai-sensei beams at him. "You and Neji share bonds of love and friendship. I know you will find a way. I believe in both of you Lee."

A lump forms in Lee's throat. Gai-sensei is also looking a little watery-eyed.

He stumbles the few feet to Gai-sensei who takes Lee's hands and holds them tight as Lee cries.

When he finally dries his eyes he bows to Gai-sensei. "Thank you Gai-sensei for believing in me and Neji-kun!"

"Always Lee!" Gai-sensei wipes away his own tears. "I will always believe in my two precious students and their beautiful love!"

Gai starts crying again and Lee hugs him and thanks him again.

When they've wiped away their tears Lee lets himself out of the Gai-sensei's house and crosses the street to his own.

It's dark and cool inside. Lee takes off his sandals and heads straight to the bedroom.

Neji is curled up on the futon, his legs pulled up to his chest, his arms tucked around his dark head.

Lee feels his chest expand with all the tenderness, happiness and love bottled up inside him.

He lays down beside Neji and reaches out in the dark, gently strokes some dark hair from Neji's forehead. The pale skin there is marred by the dark markings of his curse seal.

If Lee could have anything in the world he has that not be the case. He wants to see Neji's skin unmarked, see him happy and free of his clan. But this is another burden Neji has to carry alone.

Neji stirs under Lee's hand, his eyes blink open and Lee watches his body go rigid with panic for a moment before he lets out a low sigh through his nose.

"You're back." His deep voice comes out rough with sleep.

"I am." Lee's fingers tangle in Neji's hair, his hand wraps watch a little against the silken strands. He should take them off but he doesn't want to move, not right now.

Neji's hands come to rest softly against his chest.

All around them is soft darkness and silence except for the sound of both of their breathing.

"I missed you," Neji says low into the quiet.

"You should have asked me to stay," Lee says and Neji shakes his head.

"You would have been miserable with too much pent up energy, you need to train in the evenings. I know that."

Lee feels his eyes fill with tears and his throat close up.

Neji is so understanding, so accepting of the things about Lee that others find difficult to understand and hard to deal with.

It's not in the same way that Gai-sensei is accepting but Lee treasures this more because it had not come naturally to either of them. They are too different and always have been.

Instead, this understanding is something they build together, piece by piece. Through hard work and determination to never let each other down.

He reaches out and pulls Neji closer to him, remembering the conversation he'd had with Gai-sensei.

He needs to trust Neji, accept him with the same hard won grace that Neji accepts Lee.

If this is something Neji needs to carry on his own than Lee needs to let him, both of them knowing that Lee will always be there to pick up any burden Neji needs him to.

Lee wants to tell Neji some of this but when he looks down he sees that Neji has already drifted off back to sleep against his chest. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Neji wakes up the world is grey and indistinct as if he's trying to peer through a cloth of some kind. For a split second, he lays completely still, heart pounding, senses straining to sense the presence of danger and body poised to move. He remembers with the next breath, the mission, the pain behind his eyes after hours upon hours of using his byakugan, the darkening of his vision.

At least now his site is no longer completely dark as it had been for the last few days.

Even though he still can't see anything beyond grey formless shapes it's still a good sign he supposes, a sign that he is recovering as they had suspected he would.

He sits up and reaches out but the other side of the futon his empty, the cloth cool against his hands. He's not surprised, Lee usually wakes first and goes for his morning run before joining Neji for morning training on the days when they are both in the village.

He stands from the bed, pulling his robe more firmly around himself as he heads for the kitchen.

Halfway down the hall, he pauses. The kitchen isn't empty as he expects, he can sense someone is definitely there.

Neji cocks his head to the side and then continues down the hall, more slowly now, keeping his movements purposeful.

Still, the question of who is in the kitchen is quickly answered as soon as he crosses the doorway.

"Hello, Neji," Lee says from where Neji imagines the sink to be. "I made our morning tea if you would like some."

"I would."

Neji can hear Lee pour the tea and slide the cup across the counter. Lee's hand reaches out, wraps around his. Lee's fingers are warm, unbound at the moment and blunt. They are rough with calluses and crossed by smooth stripes of scar tissue but then Neji's own hands are calloused and scarred as well.

Lee brings Neji's hand to the cup and wraps it around the warm ceramic. Neji can feel the imperfections in the glaze, a small chip on the rim. He can tell that it's the cup he prefers to use in the mornings. Old, large and ugly Gai-sensei had given it to him many years ago. Neji had never been able to find it in himself to get rid of it.

"Neji-kun," Lee says, his voice serious and deep. "I know there are somethings that you need to do alone but know that I will always be there for you and if there is anything you need during your recovery just ask."   
He starts to draw his hand away and Neji reaches out catching at his sleeve.

"Lee I know, of course I know, that you're there for me." He says and then stops frowning. He does know, intellectually at least, that Lee will always be there. Lee is his teammate and his friend. Neji has loved him since he was fourteen years old and Lee has stood by his side all these years. So of course, he knows. Still ... difficult to remember sometimes not when he's spent so long keeping his weaknesses, his hurt close and secret.

"I ..." He starts over. "I will try to let you know if I need anything, but really Lee I will be alright in a few days."

He lets go of Lee's sleeve and reaches up to touch his face instead, his fingers fumble over the width of Lee's strong shoulders, the curve of his neck, the line of his jaw.

"You didn't go for your run."

Lee sighs, just a puff of breath Neji feels against his wrist more than he hears. "Not this morning. I did not want you to wake up alone."

Neji bites back his first instinct which is to tell Lee he shouldn't have bothered, that Neji would have been fine on his own. Even if it is probably factually correct it wouldn't have been the truth anyway. Instead, he tips his face to the side and smiles, just a little. "Go for your run." He tells Lee. "Then when you get back you'll be warmed up enough to spar with me."

He can feel Lee tense although with anticipation or anxiety he doesn't know.

"Yes! I will run my laps around the village double time in order to make sure I am completely prepared to spar with you, Neji-kun." Lee says with such obvious enthusiasm that Neji feels himself relax.

Of course, Lee would be excited to train. He always is after all.

"Don't be so hasty Lee." He says but without any real bite behind his words. "If you run double time you'll wear yourself out. Then you won't be any challenge for me at all."

"No Neji I swear I will challenge you." Lee has his fist in the air. Neji can't see it but he can tell. "This will be the most difficult challenge you have yet faced."

"We'll see. Now go and don't kill yourself."

Neji listens to the sounds of Lee rushing across out of the kitchen and into the hall.

A small smile curls the corners of his mouth and he takes a sip of his tea.   
It is perfectly brewed, exactly the way he likes it in the mornings.

He finishes and then goes to go get dressed.

A practice gi should be enough, Neji doesn't bother with more than that. He does tie his hair back though before padding across the house and sliding the back door open.

His bare feet allow him to easily find the stone path that leads from their small backyard, through a gate, and to the dojo.

Once inside he moves around the space going through his morning routine; lighting the incense, saying his prayers, running his hands along the practice weapons hung on the walls and over the stacks of mats to make sure everything is where it should be. His fingers skim over one of the wooden staffs and it takes it down and sets it aside for later before finding the basket of hand wraps. Neji wraps his hands only fumbling a little bit with the cloth as he does.

Then he takes a deep breath letting the familiar scent fill him; the wood the building is made of, the oil used to clean and sharpen blades, the fresh earth from outside the door, the incense and lingering smell of sweat.   
His mind settles and slows, the breathing flattening into a gentle rhythm, his movement's careful and purposeful, smoothly dropping into the first stand of the Gentle Fist technique.

Footwork is soothingly familiar. He moves through different stances, focusing on speed and clarity of motion before walking over to one of the practice posts.

When he'd been younger it had felt as if his world was nothing but barely contained rage. It had filled him up inside, churning through his gut, no matter what he did or how he tried to stop it.

Things are different now, he is different, the village is different.   
He hits the post with a flurry of strikes with hands and feet, listens to it groan and creak.

There is a part of him even now though that still scream and rails against the unfairness, the cruelty and the senselessness of the world.

He thinks about the people he'd seen die on this last mission, about using his byakugan until his vision had swam red with pain and then pushed it a little bit further.

He hits the post again and again until he hears the wood crack and break, feels the post give under his hands.

Only then does he stop, shifting his weight into another stance.

Center yourself, breathe.

He hears a soft sound: Lee hoving by the dojo door.

"You're back. Good." Neji shifts away from the broken post, into the center of the rooms, falls into a Baguazhang style stance. They will not be molding chakra today or opening gates. It will be his strength and speed against Lee's. One body against another.

If Lee has questions he doesn't ask them.

He moves almost silently, circling Neji.

Neji stays where he is, not bothering to move with Lee. It's not like he could see him even if he does. His pulse quickens though even as he holds himself calm and ready.

Then Lee moves.

Even with leg weights on and without the use of advanced techniques Lee's speed is almost unbelievable.

Neji has been training in martial arts since he was old enough to stand and he's been told that he's a genius at it. Still, every time he fights Lee there is always that split second when he wonders if he will really be fast enough to counter.

Lee is truly like the forces of nature his techniques are named for. Powerful, dangerous and almost completely unstoppable.

Lee cannot be tamed or quieted.

Neji glories in that even as his own hands come up, smooth, sure and perfectly timed.

Their bodies come together with an impact Neji feels all the way down to the bottoms of his feet, that sets his heart racing all over again.

They stay in close, trading blows, moving against each other.

Neji listens to Lee's breathing, the sound of air around him as he moves.   
His hands come up, flying to meet and block Lee's punches, then snaps out closing into a fist at the last minute.

He feels it connect with Lee's side, hears Lee grunt, more with surprise than pain.

"You're not trying," Neji says, keeping his voice low and deceptively calm. "I'll go find Tenten to train with if you won't give me a good fight."

He can't see Lee's face but he can imagine his expression. Lee's eyes going even wider with surprise, a flash of hurt maybe before his eyes narrow slightly, mouth turning down in determination.

Neji suppresses a smile. Lee has always been so cute when he's determined.

Instead, he whirls away, fingers closing around the staff he'd set aside and he brings it up in a powerful if controlled swing, pivoting into a lunge as he does so.

He doesn't hit anything but then he didn't think he would, not when Lee is fighting him, if not earnest, at least with more vigor.

Lee comes at Neji hard now, a kick to the legs at the same time as a flurry of fists. Neji blocks him with the staff, not trying to match Lee's speed but at least keep up. His own breath is coming harder now as he ducks, lunges, strikes out, trying to push himself further, allowing his movements to gain speed while keeping their grace and precision. His arms and legs begin to ache, the muscles pulling, pushing and stretching almost to their limit. He can feel the edge creeping up, the moment where something will give, where he will make a mistake.

Just a little longer ...

Lee's kick slams into him with jarring force followed by a sharp bloom of pain. Neji can't stop his legs from buckling and puts out his hands to break his fall as he goes down onto the floor. The staff drops beside him with a clatter.

For a moment Neji breathes through the pain and then lifts his head.

"Enough. I think, for now."

Lee, who had been a few paces away holding himself still on guard, rushes to Neji's side at once. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

He still lets Lee hover over him, hand moving across his shoulders, back and chest checking for damage.

"I was surprised." He says voice low. "I let my guard down. I still have a ways to go it seems before I will be able to fight as well without my sight as I do with it and by that point, it shouldn't be an issue at all."

He straightens, pulling away from Lee's grasp and pushes himself back onto his feet.

"We should go back." He says. "Make breakfast and I want to take a shower."

"Of course," Lee says. "I would like breakfast."

Neji listens to the soft noise of wood against wood as Lee picks up the staff

Neji had been using and goes to put it away.


	4. Chapter 4

Neji is difficult. Lee knows this, has known this since their very first sparring session together back when they'd both been Academy students.   
Neji had been the genius, the boy all the other students were afraid to fight, and Lee had wanted to fight him more than anything else in the world.

Neji is difficult like learning a new stance or a kick is difficult. Complicated and challenging in a way that takes patience and skill to truly understand but there is, Lee has always thought, a kind of joy and beauty in those sorts of difficulties.

Certainly, Neji is beautiful, sitting here on the veranda. The late summer light falls around him, highlighting the delicate angles of his face, the dark wave of his hair, the moon paleness of his eyes.

Neji has always been beautiful and difficult.

And now, most recently, Lee's.

Lee sighs a little to himself, bites his lip, remembers what Gai-sensei had said about believing in himself.

Still, there's a part of him, a small and treacherous part, that tells him that he doesn't know, that he will say or do the wrong thing, that he will hurt Neji or let him down when he needs Lee most.

Lee's hands ball into fists at his sides. He thinks wistfully, for a moment, about the training field and dojo. If was a fight he'd know what to do, but this isn't, not of that sort at least.

He walks over to Neji and sits beside him, curls his legs up under him and looks out across their little yard.

They are both quiet for a moment, Lee tries not to fidget, concentrating on settling his breathing like Gai-sensei had taught him instead.

"I think my vision is returning," Neji says finally. "Things are not as dark as they were, greyer now although I still can't truly see anything as the fight this morning more than showed."

Lee thought Neji had fought well that morning, with speed and grace that Lee had needed to truly push himself to match and without hesitation behind his strikes.

Truly there are jounin ranked shinobi who can see who fight with taijutsu on their best days far less skillfully than Neji had done that morning.

Lee doesn't say that though. Neji would take it as being condescending or pitying even though Lee would never intend it as anything other than the highest most earnest compliment.

Neji only accepts praise when he feels like he has done his best and Lee can understand that.

"I am glad you're getting better Neji-kun." He says instead. "I believed that you could with determination and guidance from Sakura-chan's expert medical advice of course."

Neji snorts but then goes quiet again.

"What if my eyesight doesn't return?" He says voice low. "What if I never regain more than this and I never regain the use of my byakugan at all?"

The words he wants to say stick in Lee's throat. He's afraid that whatever he will say with come out too loud or clumsy or wrong.

"Part of me doesn't want it to come back," Neji says, voice very low, so soft Neji can barely hear him. "I've carried the byakugan for so long and I'm so tired." He's silent for a long moment just breathing against Lee's skin. "I used to think that it made me strong, that it could make me special inside the clan but I ... I hate it sometimes. This is the reason for the curse seal, the excuse for all the pain the clan has caused me, my father, everyone. Somedays I think about what it would be like for it just to be gone, to be like you or Gai-sensei and Tenten. To not use it or the Gentle fist but fight like we did this morning just fists and strength and skill. I think maybe that would be better."

"It's foolish," Neji says before Lee can put together the words. "But sometimes I think these things."

Lee looks at Neji who is holding himself still and straight beside Lee, bathed in the honey-gold light of approaching evening. There is a small frown turning down the corners of his mouth.

He reaches out and takes Neji's hand in his.

"If you were not to regain your sight we would train hard together." He says choosing his words carefully so Neji will not misunderstand his meaning. "And you would learn a different way of living. Just like Gai-sensei did after the war." He takes a deep breath. "You will always be a splendid shinobi Neji, no matter what."

Beside him Neji makes a soft sound in his chest and leans his head against Lee's shoulder, face pressed against Lee's neck. Lee can feel him shake a little as he puts his arm around Neji's shoulder and holds him close.

Then Neji sits up and turns toward Lee, hands coming up to cup Lee's face.

"I believe you." He says and leans forward to kiss Lee gently.

Lee might not be good at talking but he is excellent at doing and he makes sure to kiss Neji back with a great deal of enthusiasm and energy.

Neji's lips are soft and warm and Neji's hands drift up tangle in Lee's hair.

Lee lets his own hands rest on Neji's back, feeling the shift of strong muscles underneath the cloth of Neji's shirt.

They part to breathe and Neji says "I love you."

Even though his voice is barely above a whisper it still makes Lee's heart swell and his eyes fill with happy tears.

"I love you too." He sniffs loudly and scrubs a hand across his eyes.

Neji makes a soft sound somewhere between a snort and a laugh and puts his head back on Lee's shoulder.

"We are going to be all right." He says confidently now, his voice no longer soft.

Lee reaches back out to take his hand again braiding their fingers together, their calluses and scars overlapping.

"I know."


End file.
